The Book of the Eight Paths
The Book of the Eight Paths is the Book published by Paul Gekko. Chapter 1 In the Beginning, God creates the world in six days and consecrates the seventh after giving mankind his first commandment: "be fruitful and multiply". God pronounces the world "very good". God creates Adam and Eve, the first man and woman, in His own image. God places them in the Garden of Eden and forbids them to eat fruit from the "tree of knowledge of good and evil". The serpent tempts Eve to eat fruit from the forbidden tree, which she shares with Adam and they immediately become ashamed of their nakedness. Subsequently, God banishes Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, and places cherubim to guard the entrance, so that Adam and Eve will not eat from the "tree of life". Centuries later, a devastating war broke out throughout the world which served as a means of reading the planet's memory to determine the future. This war featured the use of recent advancements in fonic weaponry that brought disastrous effect upon the planet. God came and stopped the fighting and finally saves the world. Mama Laura gave birth to the Sage of the Eight Paths (Takamachi). The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Chapter 2 The Three Boys find themselves assisting Noah and his family in the building of the Ark. They manage to join the crew for the long stay aboard the Ark, helping tend to the animals and keep things in order. They hop aboard the Ark right before the rains come to drown the evil army that is threatening to burn down the vessel. Chapter 3 Moses discovers a burning bush through which God speaks to him. God instructs Moses to free the Hebrew slaves and take them to the promised land, and bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power. Hotep and Huy boastfully "repeat" this transformation by using illusions to turn two staffs into two snakes, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Pharaoh is hardened and orders the Hebrew's workload to be doubled. Moses and Tzipporah go to live with Miriam, who forgives Moses for his former disbelief, and convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust him. Later, Moses confronts Rameses passing in his boat on the Nile. Rameses orders his guards to bring Moses to him, but they draw back when Moses turns the river water into blood with his staff; the first Plague of Egypt. Similarly to the earlier competition, Hotep and Huy use trickery and dye to make a bowl of water appear to be blood as well. Convinced of the might of the Egyptian gods and his own divinity, Pharaoh. again, refuses to free the Hebrews. As the days pass, God causes eight more of the Plagues of Egypt to occur. The plagues ravage Egypt, its monuments, and people. Moses feels tortured to inflict such horrors on the innocent, and is heartbroken to see his former home in ruins. Despite all the pain and destruction caused by the plagues, Pharaoh refuses to relent, and in anger, when Moses confronts him again, vows to finish the work his father started against the Hebrews, unwittingly providing the stipulations of the final plague. Moses, with nothing left to say to Pharaoh, resigns himself to preparing the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. He instructs them to paint lamb's blood above their doors for the coming night of Passover. That night, the final plague, the angel of death goes through the country, killing all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Pharaoh's own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Moses visits the Pharoah one last time, who finally gives him the permission to free the Hebrews and take them out of Egypt. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. They are weary at first, but soon begin to heal and find hope and happiness. They eventually find their way to the Red Sea, but as they are resting, they discover that Pharaoh has changed his mind and is closely pursuing them with his army. With only a few minutes separating the Hebrews from the Egyptians, Moses uses his staff to part the sea, while a pillar of fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross on the open sea bottom; when the pillar of fire disappears and the army gives chase, the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, and the Hebrews are safe. However, Pharaoh is spared, and he is hurled back to the shore by the collapsing waves. Moses leads the Hebrew people to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments from God. Chapter 4 During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Seven Eight Headed Snakes and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Susanoo the previous Jinjuriki of the monster. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. Category:Artifacts